


T-shirts and Westwoods

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dirty floors and bad hygiene aside my Westwood is wrinkled." Jim smoothed his jacket attempting to get rid of wrinkles that didn’t exist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Jim walked into the flat Sebastian was already on the floor trying to assert his manliness. Jim was surprised Sebastian was already at 76 pushups, he had only walked in a minute before. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why Sebastian insisted on this work out regime, but as always Jim snagged a men's fashion magazine off the coffee table and dropped himself onto Sebastian's back.

"Jesus, Jim, how many times have I told you, I am not a chair." Sebastian grunted before continuing his exercise.

When Sebastian had reached 100 pushups Jim answered, "I'm helping you, tiger." Jim continued to flip through his magazine. "Sebastian remind me to give my tailor a call, I need more suits."

"Yeah you really need more suits." Sebastian said. Sebastian dropped into a plank with Jim still on his back. When he deemed his work out finished Sebastian pushed off his right hand dumping Jim head over heels onto the floor. Sebastian chuckles as Jim unfolded himself and stood up.

"Sebastian, I am in my Westwood. It is not to be touching the dirty floor of our flat." Jim scolded.

"It can't touch our perfectly clean hardwood floor, but your arse can set itself down on my sweaty back? You do realize our floor is probably cleaner than I am at the moment, right?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Dirty floors and bad hygiene aside my Westwood is wrinkled." Jim smoothed his jacket attempting to get rid of wrinkles that didn’t exist. Sebastian watched Jim for a few moments before sitting up and grabbing Jim's arm.

"Want me to wrinkle it more for you?" Sebastian said as he slid his other hand over the buttons of his jacket. Jim pushed Sebastian's hands off of him with a smirk.

"Bit presumptuous to assume I'd forego taking care of my suit just for you." Jim then picked up his foot and planted it on Sebastian's chest and shoved, knocking Sebastian backwards before he could get up. "Come, Sebastian, I won’t wait for long." Jim called as he walked down the hall to their room.

Sebastian's lay on the floor rubbing his chest where he could feel the small indentations of the tread on Jim’s shoe. Jim was lying on the bed when Sebastian got to their room, but instead of being naked with his suit hanging on the door he was still fully dressed and on his phone. Sebastian walked to the bed lying down next to Jim and started trailing his fingers along the length of Jim's neck. Jim shivered at the touch and moved closer to Sebastian without putting down the phone. Sebastian smiled to himself when Jim moved closer and leaned his head down next to Jim's ear and snaked his tongue along the shell. Jim dropped his phone on his chest when Sebastian started in on his neck kissing and nipping at the sensitive part behind his ear. Jim didn’t notice that Sebastian had already divested him of his jacket and was already halfway through unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sebastian, I hope you're hanging those up." Jim whispered.

"Oh, of course, Jim." Sebastian replied sarcastically as he slipped Jim's pants down his legs and onto the floor.

When Jim came back to himself and became tired of post -coital cuddles he stood to get redressed finding his suit crumpled on the floor next to the bed. "Sebastian, you just never listen, do you?" Jim said leaving his suit on the floor. "You get to pick that up and take it to the cleaners." Jim said to Sebastian walking towards the bathroom. When he came back he dove into the closet digging for something.

Sebastian grunted at Jim in answer to taking his suit to the cleaners, as if he didn't take them normally anyway. When Jim came back and dug through the closet Sebastian knew he was looking for something of his to take. All of Jim's clothes were at the front of the closet and Sebastian's hung in the back. Jim pulled out of the closet holding a tattered gray and red t-shirt Sebastian had owned since before he went to the army. Sebastian loved the old thing and Jim new it.

"What are you doing with my shirt?" Sebastian asked starting to get nervous when he saw the glint in Jim's eyes.

"You never listen, Sebastian. I told you my suit was not to touch the floor and there it is, so now I think I'll just get rid of this tattered old thing."

While Jim was speaking he produced a pair of scissors out from behind his back and started making holes in the fabric. Sebastian stared as Jim started cutting, but not because his favorite shirt was being ruined. Sebastian hadn't seen that shirt in just under a year. It had been bloodied beyond repair and had to be thrown away the day Jim shot himself. When Sebastian got to the roof and saw Jim laying there he dropped to his knees next to him and scooped him onto his lap and into his arms until the cleanup team had taken Jim away from him. Sebastian snapped awake as soon as he remembered what had happened realizing it had all been just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian woke up he sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that had taken refuge on his side table the night before when the tequila had been finished. He resigned himself to a day of day dreams and drunken hallucinations of his time with Jim. The drink had stopped being a useful deterrent and had in fact made Sebastian think of Jim more than when he was sober, but it number the pain a bit.

Later on in the day when half the whiskey was gone and Sebastian had stopped remembering the good times with Jim and started remembering the times he couldn't control Jim's 'genius' and ended up with blood and broken furniture all over his flat, he went to go clean up. He still had to run Jim's empire and there's nothing worse than having a meeting with the underlings where they look at him with pity. Sebastian was there boss and could have them killed at any time he didn't need their pity.

When he left the bathroom he searched his closet, still full of Jim's Westwood's that had long since lost the smell of him, for something more presentable than a polo. As he dug through the clothes he had to stop and take a step back. He must still be dreaming. He had pulled out the t-shirt from his dream. Although this one wasn't ripped to shreds, but it wasn't covered in blood either so he must still me dreaming. He pulled the t shirt of the rack and buried his face into the soft material. Breathing deeply he could swear he could smell Jim on it. Not his cologne or his soap, but the smell that lay underneath those things that only Sebastian got to smell. He clutched the shirt for dear life never wanting to wake up from this dream because if the shirt smelled like Jim then Jim had to have worn it recently.

"Hello, tiger." Sebastian's head snapped up towards the bed where the Irish drawl had come from. Now Sebastian knew he was dreaming because on his bed sat Jim shirtless with a bored look on his face. "I see you've gone back to the drink while I was away." The Jim in his dream said.

"Old habits die hard." Sebastian responded with a tight voice.

"Come now Sebastian I'd just gotten you away from this swill. Now I'll have to start all over." Jim admonished.

"Not much a hallucination cab do about my day to day life." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"Hallucination?" Jim questioned.

Sebastian shrugged and took a step towards the bottle. If he was asleep it wouldn't really matter and if it was a hallucination than a little more alcohol wouldn't really hurt him any. Before he could grab the bottle Jims hand darted out gripping Sebastian's wrist hard enough to make him flinch. Sebastian looked up into Jim's eyes stunned. He couldn't feel in the dreams and hallucinations can’t really hurt you. Slowly Sebastian reached up and stroked Jim's face. "You're really here."

"Of course I am Sebastian. I thought that was fairly clear. I'm sitting in your room."

"I see you often enough I thought you were just a dream again." Sebastian answered still feeling Jim wherever his hands could reach.

"What have I told you about sentiment, Sebastian?" Jim replied. When he said this before it had always been in a cold tone and had set Sebastian straight, but this time it was said more as a reflex and carried warmth.  
Sebastian's hands never stopped touching Jim as if he thought that letting go would make Jim disappear. Jim let go of Sebastian's hand and took up his own exploration of Sebastian's body. Sebastian stared into Jim's eyes for a long moment before ducking his head and crushing his face into Jim's shoulder breathing deeply.

"I missed you too, tiger." Jim replied running his hands up Sebastian's back. Sebastian and Jim held each other long after Sebastian gave into the exhaustion and fell asleep. When he awoke it was to Jim wearing his new old favorite t-shirt, but before Sebastian could believe it was real he had to make sure. As he reached out to feel Jim again he was startled by Jim's voice.

"I am still real Sebastian. This is not a drunken hallucination nor is it a dream. If you must feel to believe me then go ahead, but I hope this won’t last long. It will take up too much time. So get a grip. I have an empire to run." Jim was back and ready to rule again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was originally posted at http://di-greg-holmes.tumblr.com/ in the form of screenshots of text messages. As always thanks for reading and if you find mistakes let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always if you find mistakes feel free to let me know.


End file.
